Borderline
by Jean V
Summary: His memories are only held back by a thin boundary. Edward/Jacob


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! (Well, maybe except for my imagination and my computer)

**Author's Notes:** This is written for _Iamawitch_, my darling, as a gift for her birthday on 13/1. I don't really like the Twilight series, because I don't think it is..._healthy_, but my friend absolutely adores them. So I was forced to to finish the whole series within last weekend, just to get the characterization better. Of course, my twisted imagination won't leave me alone, and as another friend of mine has somehow gotten me into yaoi, this is the byproduct of my craziness.

I have prepared myself for the flames, but hopefully, I'll get some critique instead.

Anyhoo, please enjoy!

**Warning: Yaoi Alert! Heavy Petting Alert! Frenching Alert! **

* * *

"_Look after her," he had said. "Protect her."_

_...Maybe he had already forgotten what I am._

* * *

**_Borderline_**

It was drizzling outside again.

Jacob groaned and pulled himself unwilling out of the covers when the bell rung. He glanced at his alarm clock. Six am. "Who the heck is it...at this time of the day?" He grumbled, running a hand through his short, cropped hair. He pulled a pair of comfortable shorts over his boxers and tumbled out of bed, knocking over a pile of papers on his desk in the process. "Ugh. Crap."

Jacob didn't bother asking his father to open the door. He knew Billy was out, for there was a major game going on that morning. Billy and Charlie had been ecstatic about it for the whole week.

He knelt down, inspecting the pile. A single thick ivory envelope caught his eye. His hand inched out towards it, his fingers brushing over the stiff fancy paper. As if he had been struck with lightening, he retreated back and mulled for a second.

The bell rang again.

_Forget about it._

Passing his hand over his eyes, Jacob wished he had accepted Sam's offer and stayed with him and Emily the night before. He shook his head, stepped over the pile of papers, and padded downstairs.

* * *

"_We were never meant to be, my dear Jacob._

_...Or didn't your transformation as a werewolf tell you that?"

* * *

_

It was a shock when he opened the door and saw _him_. Of all the people, he hadn't expected him to visit. And this early in the morning. He rubbed his nose subconsciously, wondering why he hadn't smelt anything unusual. _Must be because of spending too much time with Nessie. _

"Morning, _Jake_. I was hoping I did not wake you up." The way his name was said made him tremble in anger. Jacob flexed his wrists. He certainly was not ready for an enigmatic vampire in the morning. Resisting the urge to slam the door in the other person's face, he crossed his arms.

"What do you want, leech?" Jacob asked in curt impoliteness, rubbing his nose ferociously.

"Ah, ah, ah. Is that how you treat an old _friend_, Jacob?"

"What part of friend do you think we qualify, you bloodsucker?" He growled, ready to turn away and slam the door.

The other person chuckled lightly, the sound husky and unnerving in the silence of the morning. "At least invite me in. Don't you want to know why I came?"

Jacob paused, indecision clouding his mind. "…Fine. But I'm not promising anything that involves your personal safety." He muttered, holding the door slightly wider than before. Chuckling deeply, the other person gracefully glided in, with a small girl in tow. Jacob's eyes grew wide. "Why the heck is she with you?!" He demanded.

The other person turned around slightly and took a glance at the young girl beside him. "I am her father." He paused, seeming to be listening intently to something. "But," a sly smirk adorned the features of the pale vampire. "I thought you wanted to see her."

"Not with you, parasite!" Jacob spat, his face turning red in spite of his words.

The other person shook his head in disapproval. "Hush. You'll hurt her feelings. After all, I _am_ her father."

The little girl, looking no older than six, spoke up. "Stop that, father. You're not making any sense."

Before the pale vampire could feign hurt, Jacob interrupted, "What the hell do you want, leech? I still have my rounds to make."

The other person turned to his daughter with a gentle smile. "Nessie, do you mind heading inside and prepare some coffee while I speak to my dear old friend here?"

The little girl shrugged, before giving Jacob a smile, and headed further into the house, leaving the two grown men alone.

"H-hey! Where does she think she's going?" Jacob swung around to meet an amused vampire's molten eyes. He took a step back involuntarily, fighting to keep a faint blush from spreading on his face. "What?!"

"Nothing of much importance, Jacob." The other person tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. "I just realized she would be doing that often in the future, but not for me."

His smile was accusingly creepy, in Jacob's point of view.

"Well what do you want?" Jacob just wanted the other person to get out of his sight. His presence in his own house was sending off weird vibes and completely messing up his thoughts. He averted his eyes to the bronze hair he was so envious of, instead of taking the risk to meet the golden hue. Still, hastily-stuffed-away memories and unwanted feelings threatened to rise through the flimsy wall he built.

Simply put, the other person was dangerous.

And not just because he was a vampire.

He was Edward Cullen.

* * *

"_You know it's not my choice to make."_

_I was about to sell my soul to the devil._

"_Try harder then." _

_...Just thought it'd be more dramatic.

* * *

_

The vampire must have tuned in to his thoughts, for he smirked again. "I had not known that I was so dangerous to you, Jacob."

Jacob snarled. "Don't make me transform in my own house, bloodsucker!" He swung his fist at the impassive vampire, intending to crush that flawless marble jaw of his.

His move was simply too reckless, too stupid.

And it was too late, Jacob discovered with fleeting panic, as a smooth hand closed around his fist and wrenched his arm behind his back. The other hand pressed between his shoulder blades to subdue him and push him forward to meet the wall that was oh-so-conveniently nearby.

_What the hell? I will rip him from limb to limb until – _

Just as he was about to change into his wolf form, an unwelcome chin descended upon his shoulder, a guttural chuckle tickling his ear. Shock entered his system, cancelling the transformation instantly. Their boundaries started to blur as the vampire's breath continued to tickle his ear. _Too close…_ Jacob closed his eyes in a pathetic half-attempt to regain his self-control.

"I recall saying this before, but you are too easily manipulated, Jacob. How ever did you survive this long, being a werewolf?" The vampire said with a teasing smile, his breath harshly rubbing against the shell of his ear.

Jacob decided not to answer him. Instead he settled for glaring at his captor with a death glare and willed his defenses not to break.

The pale vampire simply returned him a serene smile.

"I'll get to the point then, since you seem so impatient, Jake. I want you to live with her. Look after her." The vampire said, becoming serious.

Jacob snorted. "What? You're leaving Bells again?" He winced when the vampire smashed him a bit too brutally into the wall.

Pushing his luck, the werewolf let amusement permeate his voice, and grinned, though half of his mouth was crushed on the wall.

"Who is it this time, Edward Cullen? A human male that wears glasses and keeps tripping on his feet? Or the computer geek that refuses to believe he likes _men_?"

There was an ominous pause as the vampire stayed silent in contemplation. "I can't believe you haven't gotten over me yet, Jake." He chuckled as the werewolf thrashed in his grip. "But don't be greedy, my dear. Haven't you imprinted my daughter already?"

Jacob sneered. "What does that have to do with this?"

The vampire smiled crookedly. "It has everything to do with this."

_You hypocrite! _

Before Jacob could bark an insult, the vampire continued. "First the mother, then the daughter. Wouldn't you be a hypocrite yourself?"

Futilely trying to twist away from his death grip, Jacob let out a threatening growl, to which the vampire simply brushed away. "I'll tell her, you leech –"

"About us being lovers in the past? My, my, dear Jacob, I did not know you were so … _open_. Whatever would Bella think?" He paused deliberately, letting the words sink in. "Besides, who was the dog who fell head over heels in love with her?"

"I was only with her at first to see what was so special about her, you bloodsucking freak." Jacob tried to smirk, despite his uncomfortable position on the wall. "I didn't know she would fall in love with me as well." The vampire bashed his head into the wall. He saw stars. "Oh. Did I say something?"

All of a sudden, a freezing body pressed violently against his, cold lips smashing on his neck brutally, igniting an ancient need and a growing panic within the werewolf. Jacob panicked, jerking to get out of the tight vice the vampire held over him.

It was useless.

The hand pressed against his shoulder blades was removed, and snaked itself – _stealing his breath away_ – around his lower torso, fingers brushing lightly over the slight bulge of his shorts.

Jacob shuddered as cold lips traveled over the expanse of his neck, leaving goosebumps as they moved to another spot, nipping and suckling. "St-stop it." He muttered weakly.

"Then beg," the vampire murmured. "Beg, like the mutt you are."

Jacob gritted his teeth, swallowing a moan as the vampire hit a particularly delicate spot. As if he could read his thoughts – _wait, he could_ – the vampire dwelled a little longer.

_No._ It took a lot more to break Jacob Black, the werewolf thought with a sneer. He would just wait until Nessie came out.

"As you wish then, my dear Jacob."

Jacob gasped as coldness filled his pants. "F-fine, fine! I'll do it! I'll look after her! God, just stop it!"

The coldness slipped away.

Jacob felt his shoulders slumping in relief. He hated himself for being so weak. Slowly, he realized he was released, and turned cautiously to meet the eyes of a very amused vampire.

"Thank you for imprinting her, Jacob." He clenched his fists. He certainly hadn't expected that.

The vampire was still eyeing him with that predatory look.

Jacob swallowed. "Whatever."

"And get out of my house, leech." He added, on second thought.

Somehow that was enough for the vampire to indulge in a small, dark smile. "See you later then, Jacob."

And then his lips, immaculate and cold, crushed upon his in an icy mind-numbing kiss.

_

* * *

My dear Jacob, _

_I win.  
_

_Love, Edward

* * *

_

The room smelled faintly of idiots.

A girl with curly bronze hair bounced over to his side as he entered the spacious living room. "Hi, Jacob." She said, her beautiful face lighting up with a smile. "You're late." Jacob looked at her wordlessly, pretending to be captivated by her beauty. As much as he loved her, he really did not want to speak to her at the moment. The house, the smell, it was suffocating him. "Jake, say something!" The girl pouted.

He resigned to his fate and forced a smile on his face. "Happy birthday, Nessie." Jacob muttered, handing her a wrapped box. The girl squealed, clutching the present to her chest and started babbling.

Glancing around furtively, he found a pair of golden eyes, tinged with amusement, keenly boring into his.

It took Jacob more than a minute to break off his gaze.

He blinked. "Look Ness, I've got to go. I can't stand the smell. I'll see you at home."

Renesmee caught his wrist quickly. "No. You've just come." She gestured at her creamy, pink, and obviously high calorie cake. "You haven't even tried the cake! Mommy made it."

Jacob wrinkled his nose at the sight of it.

The cake looked very uninvitingly…

_Pink._

Liquid gold twinkled. "Nessie had it in pink especially for you. You should try it out, dog."

Renesmee spun around. "Father! Stop making fun of Jake!"

Jacob shook his head. "It's alright, Nessie."

"But he called you a –"

"A god." The corners of his lips lifted up as the vampire's eyes narrowed.

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head in confusion. "But he said dog…"

"Which spells god when you look at it the other way." Jacob leaned down and gave her a peck, the memory of a crushing kiss invading his mind for a moment. He pulled away hastily, hearing a familiar, detestable chuckle coming from behind him. "I'll see you later, 'kay, Nessie?" Jacob did not bother stopping to look at the girl's disappointed face.

Nor did he see the surreptitious grin dancing on the pale vampire's face.

* * *

"_Even you, Jacob Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself."_

_Wrong, I thought. I hate you for loving that woman so much.

* * *

_

For once it was not raining outside.

Jacob jerked awake, sweat rolling off his forehead. His dream… _It was too realistic._ He sat up, running a hand through his wet, matted hair.

His hand snagging on a particular strand, Jacob sighed insufferably as he painstakingly uncoiled the hair around his ring, and dropped his hand back on the mattress. He studied the ring on his finger. It was the bond he and Nessie would share over the period of his…their existence. And they were going to _corroborate_ it today.

Jacob suddenly didn't want it.

He had never wanted it in the beginning.

Mindful of his vampire lover sleeping in the next room, Jacob slipped out of the room silently. He really needed some air before the wedding.

* * *

"_Goodbye Jacob, my brother…my son. Ti amo."

* * *

_

The beach felt humid, in spite of the appearance of the sun. Jacob grinned despite his bleak mood. He wanted to see how those Cullens would deal with it. Maybe the wedding would be called off until the sun disappeared. His mind wandered as his feet did the same thing. In mere moments, he had unknowingly left the beach and entered the forest.

A fine mist reached through the forest, curling its slender fingers into every crevice. Jacob tensed as a chill went up his back. He had not even taken one step before he was knocked back to a tree.

It took Jacob a moment to regain his breath. But when he did, he did not like what he saw.

Sprawled out in front of him, his arms caging all available exits, his body pinning his in place, stood a vampire.

The cockily-smiling vampire.

"Lovely morning, isn't it, Jacob?"

The werewolf growled. "What are you doing here, you parasite?" His entire form had blocked out the sun, and it was damn uncomfortable.

The vampire must have realized what he had done, for he shifted, allowing a stray of sunlight descend onto Jacob's face. Instantly, the vampire _shimmered_.

Jacob stared, nostalgia lumping his throat, as the vampire continued bathing in a sheen of shimmering light.

"Feeling warmer now, my dear Jacob?" The vampire whispered against his earlobe. He nodded involuntarily, shuddering as the voice washed over him.

"Good," the vampire purred. "Now let me taste you once more before you become Nessie's."

Before Jacob's brain could fully process the vampire's words, his lips were already caught in a fierce – _losing_ – battle of domination. He groaned, the sound lost to the wind as the vampire's tongue slipped into his mouth.

The contact dissolved the haze that had clouded over his judgment. Jacob yanked his face away, gripping the vampire's arms and slamming him into the tree.

Their positions were reversed now.

The vampire smiled indulgently up at him. "Come, Jake." Jacob closed his eyes briefly to take a calm breath. It was a mistake.

"T-this ain't right, leech."

The vampire shook his head. "Our very existence in this world isn't right, mutt. So why stop here?"

* * *

"_My soul is already lost, Jacob."_

"_Then...why don't we find it back for you?"

* * *

_

Jacob snorted, releasing the vampire's arms. "You're impossible, bloodsucker. I don't know what Bells sees in you." He shook his head and moved to leave, when two arms encircled his hips, stopping him in place.

He looked incredulously at the vampire. "What do you think you're doing, leech?"

The vampire smiled. "Let us be soulless together, my dear Jacob."

Jacob stared at the vampire, feeling strangely calm. "I… I am about to get married. To your daughter. Just," he sighed. "Just forget about this, okay?"

* * *

"_Imprint her. I won't entrust her to anyone else but you."_

"_Don't be stupid, leech. If I could decide, why is Bella with you and not me?"_

_I had known the answer to my question.

* * *

_

Jacob blinked and found himself looking into the same golden eyes of his memory. "Please let go of me… Ed."

The vampire smiled instead. "Now we're getting somewhere. I was getting rather tired of you calling me those hideous nicknames. Where's the love?"

He growled, patience wearing thin. "Shut up. Let me go, or Bella will know."

The vampire laughed. "She'll never let you marry Nessie then."

He looked away. "I don't care." Liquid gold darkened at that answer. He hurried to explain himself. "But I will keep my promise. Don't you worry. I ain't you, leech."

* * *

"_Then we have a deal."_

"_We have a deal," he echoed, pausing. _

"_Ti amo."

* * *

_

"What does _ti amo_ mean anyways?" Jacob asked out of the blue.

The vampire smiled. "You still remember?"

Jacob looked away. "No." _Just a passing thought. Nothing of much importance._

"Ah, ah, ah. Copying my words now, are we? Somehow I don't think it is as insignificant as you think."

He did not reply.

Smirking, the vampire leaned in to brush his lips delicately against Jacob's.

He shivered inwardly at the feather-like touch, at the electricity that passed through his entire being.

"Succumb to me, Jacob." The vampire's lips hovered over his temptingly. Jacob closed his eyes, his resolve wavering. "_Ti amo._"

* * *

"_Say, Rosalie, what does ti amo mean?" _

"_Ha. Do I hear a declaration of love from the wolf boy?"

* * *

_

Jacob did not feel even a sliver of pain when he slammed his fist into the tree in front of him.

Only his heart was throbbing, with pain, with betrayal, with a desperate urge to smash said fist into the face of his occasional dream.

"You liar." He snarled, his eyes livid.

The vampire drew back in surprise. "Liar? What have I ever done to you to deserve that title, Jacob?"

_

* * *

Jacob…Jacob…Jacob…_

"_Ti amo, my dear Jacob."

* * *

_

He pulled away, his eyes wild and lost. "Shut the frick up about that _ti amo_ shit, you bloodsucking liar!"

The vampire looked even shocked. "I…" He faltered, speechless.

Jacob nodded grimly.

"I knew it." His voice was toneless.

There had been a time when he had used the same voice before – when they broke up.

He knew it was a mistake to fall in love with a vampire. He and Bella, they were both the same – same gluttons for punishment.

"No, Jacob." The vampire's eyes softened with something akin to regret, his hand reaching out for him.

Jacob flinched, slapping it away. "Stay the hell away from me, you liar!"

The vampire saddened visibly, lowering his head.

"I did not lie when I said _ti amo_, Jacob. Even up till now, I still do. It's just that, I love her more."

_Can broken objects be broken again? _

_Yes_, Jacob replied, hearing his heart shatter once more. _Again and again. _

"_Sono spiacente_, Jacob. I thought you'd understand."

He shook his head, stumbling backwards. It was useless to say sorry now.

His ring shone in the sunlight, reminding him of a wedding to attend, of a wife to marry, of a lifetime to love her and forget about him – her – _them_.

Jacob turned back.

Back to the wedding.

Back to Nessie.

Back to reality.

* * *

_Everyone has a secret._

_I was his.

* * *

_

_**End**_

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** I'm a little frustrated with how this turns out at the moment, since I'm using FireFox, and the formatting looks absolutely horrendous on this browser! So, if you have a hard time reading this, I have to apologize.

Ah well, hope you liked my little Edward/Jacob piece. Poor Jacob!

Hope to see some reviews for this!

Thanks for reading!

Peace,

Jean V.


End file.
